Oltanian Empire
The Oltanian Empire is by far the greatest empires, not what this Republic thinks! We are the strongest in this galaxy!" -An Oltanian's point of view of the Empire The Oltanian Empire, also by its traditonals as ' Empire', is a draconic Empire located in the Oltani Galaxy, also known as M51b. Its a Theocratic Empire based on ideals that their species (in this case anyone dragon like) is the superior race and any other species as slaves. Origin The Intelonians of the Whirlpool Galaxy, were near species segregated. The human populace would remain on the top like politics and royalty, while the lower jobs like farming, police work, and even utilities were given to the lower species which according to the Intelonian Codex, were Anthro-wolves, Dragons, and Avians. This species segegration is what lead to most Schisms in the Intelonian Empire (1). Amongst the ranks of the Intelonian Society, was a newly genetically created species, the Intelonian Dragons. A special created species, that Intelonians thought will help keep its Dragon Populace under check after theFirst Great Schism . Following after the First Great Schism from the Intelonian Empire, the Oltanians or called at the time''' Intelagons''' by their Intelonian Oppressors, left the main galaxy in beliefs that they are no longer part of their Intelonian Family. They sought out to colonize a new galaxy where they can do whatever they want, and later strike revenge against their oppressors, bringing the entire Whirlpool Galaxy into their fold. What they found was the companion galaxy to the Whrilpool, when they found a planet that was suitable to them, they called it Oltanis, meaning "Dragon's Heart" since its appearence looked like a fiery dragon's heart. After colonizing Oltanis, the newly named Oltanians spread out to the many lands of Oltanis, its here they started to rise their newly created space. However the Oltanians wanted to expand outward towards the other systems they came across when found Oltanis. They thought the other worlds should belong to them, however they lacked a motivational force. It was until late 480 GRS, they found the motivation they needed. According to some stories, the Oltanians were told by Intelus, which they named Oltetus, meaning Dragon God of War to their tongue. Oltetus apparently told the Oltanians to expand their empire to finally make a mark on the galaxy, and teach the Intelonians the lesson. However in translation, Intelus was more of trying to cleanse the Intelonains of a disease that they brought from the Milky Way. This translates to the Oltanians to a war that many sought out as a form of conversion and genocide.... the System Wars, which happened many years later..... The Oltanian Campaigns Following the Great Schism, around 480 GRS, the Dragons founded a planet that was suitable to them. They discovered a volcanic world of Oltanis. This planet orbiting a Red Giant-class Star, was known it may last long, but to the Dragons they called it home. The moment they colonized the lava world, the Dragon Populace became known as the Oltanians. The Oltanians sometime 500 GRS quickly organized themselves and moved on to expand their territory. Following a tyrannical system, the Oltanians lead by a "Vernindad" Ver-nin-dad or High Leader in their native tongue. The Oltanians by the end of 510 GRS had conquered the Oltanian Galaxy. Wanting to expand their territory to the Whirlpool, they proposed a series of attacks called "Fyfton Zaurs" (Fiff-tyon Zars) which later becamed translated as the System Wars Campaigns. However the attack wouldn't officially start till 550 GRS. The System Wars Campaign which later became known as the System Wars. The System Wars were a series of battles that took place over a series of 50 Galactic Rotation Standard or (GRS which is roughly 2,891 Earth Years per GRS). During those years, the Oltanian expanded their territory deep into Whirlpool assimilating the Koruscian and Oakutaruian Empires, but it will be their strategy that will be their downfall. Sometime during the course of the System Wars, the Oltanians became cocky in their strategy, they easily conquered most of the Whirlpool Galaxy however they became spread out thin, which allowed the Republic to strike back. When they conquered the Republic Trading in what was left of the Intelonian Empire, its said the Oltanians lost communication with Oltetus, and they were scrambling trying to contact with their god, however its believed the Galactic Dragon contacted the remains of the Republic and united them with its blessing which allowed the Republic to strike back. Rise of the Rage One After the completetion of the Rage One, the Oltanians sent it out to reach a climax point over the System Wars. However this Climax will later turn it into a motivation for the Republic to strike back.. What became known as the Destruction of the Maktar, the Oltanian Superweapon appeared out of nuetral world of Maktar. Maktar was a nuetral tropical world home to the now extinct species called Molunons. The Republic met the Oltanian forces as an interception of the Armada. It was here the Republic would come face to face to the Oltanian's super weapon. The Rage One this massive super star destroyer, aimed its massive cannon located at the bow of the ship, and fired it onto Maktar's surface. The planet started to react slowly, the Oltanians feared this superweapon wouldn't work, but it did, within 30mins, Maktar's surface started to burn quickly and rapidly. Incinerating everything, evaporating its oceans. The Republic saw this in astonishment, shocked that the superweapon can cause much destruction. However little did they know the effects were just the beginning.... The planet's surface started to crack and expand among its fault lines. In a massive shock, the Oltanians planning this activated their forward shields, while the Republic unaware of this, watched as the entire planet of Maktar imploded itself, before exploding again sending massive chunks of its surface outwards toward space. Many of these chunks collided the fleets, since the Oltanians were preppared they watched as the Republic Fleet was decimated. Seeing this the Oltanians quickly retreated to continue their assualt on the Galaxy. Little did they know, the destruction of Maktar will rally the Republic and will lead to the System Wars Conclusion. The Oltanian Defeat The Republic reclaimed their homeworld and began the process of reclaiming the galaxy from them. Due to how thin the Oltanians by the time they realized that their newly gained territory was being taken back by the Intelonian successors they immediately backtraced but by then the Republic had huge numbers thanks to the liberation of the planet Korus and their shipyards. Now being forced back into the Oltani Galaxy the Oltanians were running out of able body Oltanians to manage their fleets. Soon the Oltanians were forced back to defend their homeworld which they heavily fortified in case they came across opposition that would warrant a defended capital world. However the Republic would utilize a tactic that would never be used till the Delotoiian Wars and that was star-bombing. What the Republic did would greatly haunt the Oltanians about the power of the Republic and their resourcefulness. Since the Republic couldn't breakthrough the Oltanian barricades that surrounded the planet which included multiple defensive satellites and a rayshield that surrounded the planet. When the Republic starbombed the star, it accelerated the supernova phase of the red giant. It sent out solar waves that disabled the fortifications of the planet allowing the Republic to bombard the planet. With the Oltanians defeated the Republic forced them to sign the Treaty of Meridum thus ending the System Wars. Left to die with a dying star With the Republic victory over the Oltanians, the Republic simply left without even aiding the Oltanians with their dying star. Since the Oltanians were left with a dying star they had to quickly utilize a way to save Oltanis. So what they did was considered barbaric in modern terms. They essentially towed the planet utilizing a mixture of ships and a special technology lost to the age. Its believed they utilized a space station that was able to tow the planet away from the star. When the star did supernova they were able to save Oltanis. Now without a star and the planet starting to cool down they needed another star to make Oltanis habitable again. They soon found another star nearby, it was a red dwarf star. The Oltanians towed their planet to a stable orbit around the red dwarf and soon Oltanis resumed its constant volcanism. To make the planet more active in its volcanism they towed 3 moons from other planets from different systems. With a new star the Oltanians were able to rebuild themselves but ever since their defeat they easily fell apart into warring clans that was left to vying control of the homeworld. Falling into Clans With most of the Oltanians scattering across their territory, they began to form clans that would be vying for control of the homeworld of Oltanis. The death of Vernindad during the bombardment of Oltanis during the System Wars left a void for either clan to assume the throne. This caused conflict inside the Oltanian Territory, major clans began to fight for control of the Oltanian System. While smaller clans tried to fight only the major clans that were able to overpower them. Clans like the Strauss Clan, who used their technological advantage from Damosel were able to overpower other clans but what they gained in knowledge lacked in soldiers to maintain their superiority a common trait in most Oltanian clans. Another clan the Fischer clan had the numbers to keep fighting but lacked the technology to maintain themselves. Another one called the Mueller Clan was able to get a foothold in the Oltani Galaxy, claiming most of the southern territory which held alot of agri-worlds. However while they were able to produce food they lacked the dragon power to maintain their little section of space. Finally the Harrond Clan which had ties on Oltanis prior to bombardment, they held on the cluster that surrounds the Oltanian Homeworld. They used to control the cluster before being pushed out of the cluster and into the western Oltanian Territory. These four clans amongst other clans battled over the Oltanian Homeworld. This conflict became known as the Oltani Wars.